


Little Things

by ErinisMagic



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, cuteness, they make an adorable couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinisMagic/pseuds/ErinisMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some of the little things Bruce loves about Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

Bruce smiled as he watched Tony work through the glass doors surrounding his lab, picking out every small detail he loved about the man. Sure, he loved everything about his boyfriend, but it was the little things that got to him.

Little things like the way Tony bobbed his head, ever so slightly, in time with the music that was blasting out of the speakers. Or the way he always drummed his fingers against whatever tool he had in his hands as he thought about what to do next. Or even the way he chewed at the corner of his lip when he was trying really hard to focus on something.

Bruce suspected that JARVIS had said something to Tony about him hanging around in the doorway, because Tony looked up from his work with a smile that could have out-shone the sun (God, had he always been this sappy?). He abandoned his work for his boyfriend, opening the door and leaning in very close.

“Hey,” he whispered, pressing his lips against Bruce's.

“Hey,” Bruce whispered back, before loosing himself in the sensation; the way Tony's mustache scratched at his upper lip; his strong arms wrapping around Bruce's back; the way his mouth tasted of blueberries.

Yes, it was definitely the little things.


End file.
